Saitama Who?
by cloudcollection
Summary: Eri Fujiwara had a totally normal life until one day she started seeing visions of a future destroyed by a man in white cape. With Shibabawa dead is she the new seer? Rating will probably go up.


Twirling away from the large tentacles in his path, Genos leaped, arms outstretched, leaving a swirling vortex of flames in his wake. The giant octopi around him squealed in agony as they were turned to ash. Whatever strange dark chasm these gargantuan octopus creatures came from must have been vast, these things were not letting up.

Saitama was a good distance away, ripping the arms off two tentacled beasts at the same time like it was nothing. Very impressive, interesting technique. Genos would have to ask sensei about it later.

The creatures had shown up a few minutes ago seemingly out of nowhere and started wreaking havoc. Tearing up lamp posts and throwing cars around like toys. Using their thick tentacles to gouge up the asphalt in the roads.

Genos was confident that sensei and himself could easily dispose of these creatures quickly. It would have been going much more quickly if Saitama-sensei weren't so preoccupied with picking his nose.

Saitama had just finished lazily punching an octopus beast into countless blobs of flesh while yawning when Genos noticed what appeared to be a civilian woman.

She was in a plain t-shirt and jeans so Genos assumed she was just a civilian, except that she was expertly dodging the swift slashing and stabbing movements of the tentacle monsters.

Saitama took almost no notice of her until Genos pointed in the woman's direction while incinerating another giant octopus and shouting.

"Sensei be careful, there is a girl over there!"

"Huh?" Saitama looked over his shoulder while tentacles wrapped around and tugged at his legs to no avail.

The woman kept dodging and rolling and stepping out of the way of blow after blow. Her reaction time was incredible.

"Is she a hero?" Saitama asked while scratching his cheek.

"I don't recognize her from the association's registry." Genos stated.

"She's probably new then." Saitama said, uninterested. He started flicking away the tentacles around his legs, exploding them instantly.

Eri panted as she stepped out of the way of a swiping tentacle. This was the closest she's cut it in a long time. She hadn't used her future sight to see things this close to actually happening. Seeing only a dozen or so seconds into the future to dodge attacks was not something she did regularly. It was taxing, she was getting tired.

He wasn't even facing her direction. She needed to do something to get his attention. She couldn't keep this up for much longer.

"Saitama!" She yelled while sidestepping a tentacle as it pierced the road in the spot she had just been occupying.

"Eh?" She saw him turn his head in her direction right before he was smashed into the ground by a muscular tentacle, like a hammer hitting a nail.

"OH GOD." Eri cringed. That had to hurt.

Honestly, she should have seen that coming… Literally.

Oh, well too late now. She couldn't change the past like she could the future. Besides, she knew he was okay. She'd seen the news reports about him and knew he was practically indestructible. Plus, the one unchangeable vision she had of him was in the far future. She knew he lived beyond just today.

A second too late Eri glanced into the future to see what was coming next. Apparently what was coming next was a tentacle to the butt… and not the sexy kind.

She was launched into the air, limbs flailing wildly as she screamed.

As Eri sailed through the air she wondered where she went wrong even though it was blatantly obvious. She shut her eyes tight and tried to assume the fetal position, her arms up over her face, bracing herself for impact. She could peek into the future and see exactly how badly she was going to be hurt and/or how she was going to die, but decided against it.

Mid flight Eri hit something that felt like a brick wall. Hell, it might as well have been a brick wall it was so hard. Brick walls weren't warm and didn't wrap arms around you though.

She peeked up through her arms and saw The Demon Cyborg, Genos, had apparently caught her.

"You need to go. You are no match for these monsters." He didn't even look at her as he spoke.

Eri made the mistake of looking down and instinctually wrapped her arms around the cyborg's neck. She was still in the air. The Demon Cyborg was keeping them aloft with scorching fiery jets emanating from his feet.

"But wait, no, I need to talk to Saitama." Eri sat straight up in his arms.

"You want to speak to my Master?" That apparently caught his attention as he stared at her in disbelief. And wait, what? Master?

"Your Master?"

Just as she said that several of the huge octopus exploded in a wave of intense gore.

Jeez, Eri knew Saitama was strong from her visions but she didn't really know _how_ strong exactly. It was one thing to see him punching things in half in visions and then seeing it done in person.

The Cyborg descended, narrowly dodging blobs of octopus parts on their way down. Which didn't really do much good since the second his feet hit the ground octopus blood and meat chunks rained down upon them.

Eri shivered, trying her best not to be totally grossed out. Oh god, the smell.

The Cyborg seemed totally unaffected, like this sort of thing happened everyday. Well, he was an S class hero. Stuff like this probably _did_ happen everyday.

As the Cyborg set her down and she started searching for Saitama among the flying debri. She spotted him just as she finished wringing the blood from her hair.

He was standing on top of two utterly destroyed cars, back to them, fists clenched, with his cape whipping and swirling in the wind.

Woah, he looked like an anime hero or something. Well, except for the glossy bald dome.

"Saitama!" She called out, cupping her hands around her mouth, and then waving her arms wildly. "I need to talk to you!"

A group of teenage girls had gathered around the cyborg and were currently snapping selfies with him. They were apparently willing to brave the octopus flesh and blood scattered around just to get a picture with him. He seemed totally oblivious to their presence.

"Why do you need to speak with my master?" He inquired, ignoring the swooning girls around him.

Putting on the best mysterious expression she could muster she ominously stated, "It's very, extremely important. I had a terrible vision and in that vision Saitama was the… hey!"

The Demon Cyborg was apparently bored and started walking away.

She jogged up to him through the throng of highschool girls. "Why ask and then walk away?"

"I don't believe in visions." He stated plainly.

Eri started to argue with the rude cyborg but was interrupted when Saitama leapt from the two smashed cars and landed just in front of them.

She started, surprised by his fast leap from over 40 yards away.

"Er…" Eri stuttered. She thought he would be taller in person.

"Master, we still have time to make it to the grocery store before the sale on leaks ends."

"Wait! I need to talk to you! It's a matter of great importance." Eri struck a what she thought was heroic looking pose, one arm up, index finger extended to the sky.

"It was the store on Fukuoka Street right?"

They completely ignored her… Jerks! She was trying warn this thick bald headed idiot!

Frustrated, Eri closed her eyes purposefully and when she opened them they were glowing a soft lavender. She looked through the veils of time and space, peeling back minutes then hours to see... what _dumb_ store they were going to go to.

"Inara's Market right?" She jogged up behind them cheerily informing them.

"Eh? Hey Genos, isn't she that girl?" Saitama jammed his thumb over his shoulder gesturing towards her.

"You haven't even noticed me this whole time?"

A/N: I haven't posted fic in a long time so bear with me. I have no idea what I'm doing. This takes place in the anime universe.


End file.
